Martin Mystery: Rise of the Shadow Beast
by darkpokeball
Summary: When Martin gets captured, Diana and Java must get him back with help from a familiar face, and if they even manage to rescue him, their survival is at risk. Can one unlikely team conquer the impossible odds and save the world from a horrible evil?
1. Chapter 1

She ran, as fast as she could, away from that…thing. It put forth no effort and quickly caught up to the fifteen-year-old girl named Brea. She had flowing black hair, mysterious purple eyes, and a soft face, along with a skinny body with a pink tee-shirt, and pants that stood three inches above her ankles. Anyways, her feelings right now all fit under one category: Fear. The thing slowly crept closer, not making a sound, but yet inevitably there. It then backed her up into the worst possible situation: a dead-end. She screamed again.

"HEY!" the voice pierced the night, a boy who was clearly out of breath from running, but still eager for action. That teenage boy with hair like flames, and a black-tee with a red jacket, collar up. He quickly reached for a device on his wrist, and soon, he was holding a strange, silverish device, with a blue beam of light extending out of it.

"U-Watch Laser. Pretty handy if you ask me." He said, a smug smile stretching over his face. The thing instantly rushed towards him. The boy slashed with his laser, and charged straight through it. The monster was wounded, with a gaping hole where the boy had pierced. However, the gap quickly closed itself, and it turned around with rage. That's when the boy, named Martin, was surprised. The monster seemed to have a smile, that is if it had a mouth, and it came back for him. Martin's grin was replaced by a look of determination, and he instantly started fiddling around with his watch. He pulled out an odd looking device and clicked a button. Instantly a hook, connected to a string launched out and grabbed onto a convenient streetlight. Martin swung using the device, effectively kicking his attacker down while doing so. Then, he circled around the streetlight, and let go of the glinting device to go flying forwards as to lay another attack on the monster. Another kick. The monster hit the ground, kicking up dust. Martin landed with a brief and triumphant 'Woo-Hoo!' But the monster was quick to get back up. Martin grinned for another round, but instead the monster did something horrible. It launched out a glowing green goop, which Martin dodged, but in doing so, had to roll to the left at an awkward angle. Landing roughly, Martin suppressed a cry of pain. When he finally got up, the monster had picked him up by his tee-shirt. The boy struggled to no avail. Brea, made use of it and ran away. Then the monster leaned close to Martin and whispered some strange things in an ancient language into his hear. At first, nothing happened. Then a green mist poured out of where the monster's left eye should have been and gagged Martin. He cried for 'Help' even though nobody was there. Soon, he was out cold. Then the monster took the poor boy into the shadows, and soon, there was no sight of either one of them.

A girl with light brown hair, which was currently in a ponytail, and a purple long-sleeve followed by sweatpants, ran, trying to catch her breath at the same time. Then she saw it. A silhouette. She charged after it and pounced, and felt herself hit it. There were two grunts, before she saw exactly what she just tackled.

"It just Java." The poor caveman whined. He wore a plaid-button up, with black shorts.

"Sorry, big guy. Thought you were our monster."

"Yeah, monster." Java grunted.

"Aww, don't give me that look." Diana whined. Java brushed it off before replying.

"So, where Martin?"

"How should I know?" Diana snapped back. Java had no response. Diana sighed.

"Listen, let's regroup, then search for this supposed monster together. We might even find Brea while we're at it."

Java nodded, as it was a good idea. Then, they started looking. They called out for Martin, no answer. Diana sighed, figuring he was being ignorant as usual. But soon an hour passed, followed by another. Diana and Java exchanged a look that proved that they were both feeling the same thing: worry. Then they heard a voice, not too far off.

"Diana? Java?" It was Brea's voice. The duo raced after it, and soon found it's wielder.

"Brea! Where's Martin?" Diana asked. Brea's eyes filled with tears and she told Diana about Martin's battle with the creature and how it captured him. Diana and Java exchanged another look, this time more sure: _We need to tell M.O.M._

Daytime, finally. M.O.M. was basically relaying what was told. She turned and sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. The dark beast, who was in search of a host to resurrect his owner through, chose a girl named Brea because she reminded it of its owner. So, I sent you guys to protect her, and while doing so, you let it capture Martin?"

Diana and Java sheepishly nodded, waiting for consequences. M.O.M. sighed again.

"Alright, we'll send a rescue unit. You two are off this case, it's obviously too difficult for you."

Diana, who was hurt by that, had to hold back. But Java didn't.

"Too difficult? It Martin! We Martin friends! We have to save Martin! Diana and Java will go and bring him back from Beast. Trust Java."

M.O.M. looked at Java, and simply shook her head 'no.' At that point, Diana couldn't hold back. She shot up.

"M.O.M. ! I insist that you let us rescue him. We were the ones to cause this mess, and we'll be the ones to fix it."

Suddenly, Billy rushed in.

"M.O.M! Look!"

Billy effectively handed the woman in charge a folder, filled with papers. The woman gave Billy a cold stare, then opened the folder and began to read. Her eyes widened.

"Alright, Diana, Java. You guys are going to need some help. You can be on the case, but to save Martin, protect Brea, and defeat the Dark Beast at the same time, you're going to need some help."

Diana and Java exchanged confused looks. But, as long as Martin was going to be safe, the two really couldn't care about a few extra helping hands.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet." The monotonous voice of M.O.M. finished.

And with that, the meeting was over.

A day had passed. A certain eager tan girl was waiting outside of Torrington, waiting for two souls to emerge. Her eyes had dark circles under them, as if she didn't get a second of sleep, and but her weary smile on her young face was enough as to draw attention away from that detail. And the fact that her eyes were reddened, as if she had just finished crying. Finally, the specified two emerged from the massive building, each one looking as worried as the other. Which was a lot.

"Hey, you two!" the girl called out eagerly. That was enough to draw the duo's attention. She rushed along to see them.

"Hey, we need to talk a bit." The girl said, literally overflowing with excitement.

"No offence, but we kind of need to meet somebody right about now." Diana said, looking anxious and as if she was skimming the crowd. Java simply nodded to agree.

"I'm that somebody! You're from the Center right?" the girl said in response.

Diana and Java suddenly locked their eyes on the young girl, who fidgeted a bit.

"My name is Alex. I'm from a place called WHOOP."

"WHOOP…where does that sound familiar?" Diana mumbled to herself as she racked her brains.

"Martin must've told you about it. We've met before, doing some yeti business." Alex said, her expression suddenly turning serious.

"He's in trouble, right? I _need _to assure that he's alright." Alex finished, stifling a sob. Diana and Java were perplexed at this sudden change of manner, but they decided it was alright.

"Alex friend?" the caveman-like male asked.

"Yes Java, Alex friend." Diana replied with a sigh.

"Goody! So let's get down to business!" the overly excited girl said, suddenly chipper again, and on the verge of shouting. Then she noticed something.

"Where are your U-watches?" Alex asked.

Diana and Java looked at their own wrists in a kind of awkward manner before Diana responded:

"We don't have any. Only Martin has one."

"Oh poo." Alex said with a pout.

"That'll make things a lot harder." She said, crossing her hands.

"Yeah…but…" Java started before Alex cut him off:

"So, what are YOUR gadgets?"

Diana and Java looked at each other again, and then awkwardly back at Alex.

"We don't have any." Diana responded.

"None?"

"None."

Alex pouted again and then said hurriedly:

"Well, we need to get you something. Besides, we have to meet with Mommy soon anyways."

"Mommy?" Java asked perplexed.

"Isn't that your leader?"

Diana stifled a groan.

Later, at the center….

Diana, Java, and Alex were surprised to see Brea waiting for them, with a strange expression plastered upon her face. When the trio looked to where Brea pointed, they stifled a gasp.

"Well now…who's that?" Diana asked, breaking the moment between M.O.M. and a middle-aged man.

"Jerry?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, we were just talking about business and about—er—how to save Martin and Brea…and…"

Alex gave Jerry a knowing look, which made Jerry and M.O.M. blush.

"Anyways, listen. We've traced Martin's U-Watch signal, and we're opening a portal to it right now. We'll protect Brea." M.O.M. said, before pushing a button, with gave a 'CLICK!' Suddenly, a blue beam of light shot up from the floor before expanding into a square at least a foot taller than the trio. Alex was simply stunned, her eyes twinkling with awe. Diana and Java noticed this, and while Java chuckled a bit, Diana held back another groan.

(Chapter Two Coming Soon. This story is basically a response to the Totally Spies! Episode "Total Mystery Much?" which disappointed me. So, I'm turning the tables and making it mainly Martin Mystery with Totally Spies! One member, Alex, starring as the cameo instead of the other way around. Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for Chapter Two!)


	2. Chapter 2: Martin?

Diana and Java had both gone through the portal, and when they were through, Java resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and cry, while Diana merely resisted a scream. Meanwhile, Alex, who came in after, to the side of Java, couldn't hold back. She screamed right in Java's ear, causing Java to get spooked. He let out a barbaric cry of fright and smacked Alex backwards. She hit the ground, bounced a little, then slid.

"Alex!" Diana cried out in concern! Then, she heard a voice that made her scream, which in turn, got her smacked by a scared Java until she slid to Alex's position, aching.

"What? Am I unwelcome now?" the teenage male voice rang out, before the sounds seemed to just blend into the shadows of the horrible landscape. Imagine a barren black stretch of land, with noting on it, surrounded by a thick purple fog, where mysterious noises rang out, and screams were heard at least every few minutes. That's the synopsis of the terrible dimension.

"M-Martin?" Java asked, nervous.

"Who else?" the voice responded, the figure standing there, and though the mist blocked some of it, it was clearly Martin. Diana looked at the figure summoning what was left of her strength after that blow from the caveman, and noticed something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it though, and was too fazed to think clearly. Java, however, ran towards his friend, frightened.

"Martin! Java so happy to see friend!" Java said, in his usual primitive language. Martin held his arms open wide, and Java, too glad to think, hugged him. Diana gathered up her energy and was able to see without as blurry a vision and witnessed something terrible. Martin's hands, around Java's back, began to sprout out faint black wisps that soon solidified, out of his fingers. Once solidified, there were ten black vine-ish strips, one coming out of each finger, and all at once, they puncture Java and entered his back. Diana finally had enough energy to stand up, and when she did, she noticed she was dizzy.

"Java!" she attempted to cry out, but her words, to her dismay, slurred a bit making it sound like she said 'Rah-Rah.' The ten black strips each slunk back into Martin's fingers, each now a bit bloodied. Martin, then grinned and shoved Java down onto the black ground, where he stayed, face-down, unmoving. Diana then solidified her feet and was able to put off her dizziness. She shook off her cobwebs, then looked at Martin's face. Then she saw it. What she saw before, but couldn't figure it out due to her cruddy vision. His eyes. Martin's eyes were pure black, with two faintly glowing purple dots within. The girl wearing the long-sleeved purple shirt looked over to see Alex. Unfortunately, she was out cold. By the time Diana looked back up, Martin was gone…and so was Java. Diana suddenly had a horrible feeling, and nearly froze in fear, before she tried to spin around, but ended up falling, facing backwards. And facing the Martin who's black strips were out and about a half-an-inch away from her. Diana screamed.

Alex woke up, and shook the cobwebs out of her head. It was dark, was the first thing that came to mind. She noticed she was still where Java had whacked her, and when she turned around, she noticed she was alone. Alone. As the young girl slowly got up, she still felt a bit of a bruise.

"Ngh…" she grunted, and looked around.

"Dianna? Caveman-dude?" she spoke, in a hoarse voice that was shaky with fright. Her adrenaline was running, and her temples throbbed. Once more, but more desperate, she called out for her fellow agents. No response. Then, she shouted at the top of her lungs, scared, frightened and nervous. Still, nothing. Alex's knee's felt unstable, and her eyes were getting blurry with tears. Finally, her knee's gave out, and she was on the floor, crying into her knees. Like a child lost in an amusement park, she looked around like a lost puppy before she finally hoarsely, yet loudly, shouted. She really didn't shout a word. Just a shout. A shout of fright, of fear, of determination, of despair, and of grief. Finally, there was a response.

"Alex? Long time no see!"

Alex heard the voice clear as day, and suddenly, all her fears melted away. She heard the voice that belonged to the person who had too leave just too early last time they met. The voice that belonged to the one that she just wanted to melt away with.

"Martin." She said, feeling relieved, before turning to face him. Diana and Java were with him, grinning.

"We thought you'd never wake up." Diana said, with a warm smile. Java nodded in agreement. That's when Alex noticed their eyes. And she froze with fear.

"Don't be afraid, Alex." Martin said, as if reading her mind. The three stepped forward in unison.

"Soon, all will be better, and you'll be with us. With _me. _And like this, we'll stay together, serving the Great One. The wise prophet is already getting a vessel." Martin said, calmly. The three took another step forwards. That was enough. Alex screamed again. Suddenly, the three charged, each one beginning to form black wisps out of their fingers. 'Think fast Alex…what can YOU do?' the young girl thought as she stumbled backwards, before turning around and sprinting. Suddenly, she remembered…

Two days before….

"So, you were the one that your team chose, Alex?" the old man, Jerry, said. Alex simply nodded. Two others were with her, a redhead and a blonde. They agreed. Alex grinned, thinking it was worth the whining and the bargaining with her teammates to see Martin again.

"Alright, then. Alex, you're gadgets for this following mission will be…" Jerry started.

Now…

Alex swiftly turned around, then pulled a metallic silver device out of a pocket in her glove.

"LAZER POINTER!" Alex shouted out, like her favorite anime characters would. She then pushed a red button, and a red beam shot out of the device, slicing into Martin. Martin gave out a cry, before Java caught up, knocked Alex aside and took the device. Then, with his massive strength, he crushed the pointer. Diana then caught Alex, and with a grin, allowed thin black wisps to come out of her fingers.

Alex then, with a grin, used her second of three gadgets. Her boots instantly sprouted rockets, which shot her into the air, Diana screaming, still clinging on. While Diana was in shock, Alex then turned around and headed straight for the ground…with rockets. Face-towards-ground, the two plummeted, making Alex's thin wisps unable to solidify. Finally, thinking that Alex was absolutely nuts, Diana let go before they could both become squished. But, Alex wondered if the risk was worth it, because now she had to pull back up, which wasn't possible. Luckily, Java grabbed her rocket boot, and though being moved by it's sheer force, he yanked it off, allowing Alex's descent to be slowed from the grab, though her landing was a bit funky because she only had one boot on. Instantly, the rocket retreated as she willed it too. That was when Java couldn't keep holding on to the rocket boot, so the out-of control one flew out of his hands, and hit Martin…in his left eye. Martin screamed from the second wound, and the purple sky seemed to flicker, revealing a blue one. Alex gasped.

Diana and Java rushed her again, and Alex used her third, and final, gadget: the glove-net. From the glove that she previously pulled her first gadget out of, she pointed it palm-towards the attackers. With that she gave out a mighty cry and a net sprung out, ensnaring them. Alex grinned at her victory. However, the moment of triumph was short lived as Java ripped his way out of the net…and charged. Alex screamed, now out of gadgets, and out of hope. She ran, but tripped and fell. Java kept running, before Alex froze of fear on the ground. Suddenly, Java ran straight past her. Alex wanted to look up, but resisted the urge, as she was still in shock. Java turned around and seemed lost as to where she was. That's when it clicked.

While she was knocked out, she was never attacked. And that was because the monsters couldn't attack anything not moving, because it was out of their sight. So, with a grin, Alex slowly stood up. Java still looked lost, but due to the slow movement, he traced it as to he passed his soon-to-be victim. It was then Alex took off her second rocket boot, leaving her in her socks, and launched it a bit to the side of Java. As expected, Java and Diana, who had just gotten out of the net, chased after it. Backfire: the rocket boot hit Martin. Alex held back a gasp of surprise. The boot, of course stopped, sensing that it hit something. Martin gave out another cry. Then came Java, who was now lost again due to the fact that the boot stopped. So he trampled Martin. The sky flickered blue again, and this time took five whole seconds to turn back to purple. Then came Diana, whose shoes stepped onto Martin, who gave out a second cry. Then, Martin started to blink. Once. Twice. His eyes watered with tears. And at once, the purple sky faded into a pleasant blue, and the horrible endless black stretch of land turned into a grassy plain, one which Alex recognized as "Sweet Park." In Martin's own hometown. People were there laughing and having a good time, as Martin slowly stood up, his eyes restored. Diana and Java soon followed.

"Erg…what happened?" Martin asked, rubbing his head.

"What the—how did we get here?" Diana said quickly, and though also appearing as though her head was in pain, she was quick to take into account they were at 'Sweet Park.'

"Java…hurt…" was all Java said, who was, also rubbing his head.

Alex took quickly to explain to them all that had happened, then with a cocky grin, about how SHE saved the day. Kind of. Diana was quick to analyze what had happened to her and Java…and possibly Martin, was the black vines. Martin suddenly went quiet. Java, however, was happy to have his friend back, and though still nervous for a hug, shook hands with Martin.

"Guys…" Martin said in a hoarse whisper.

Diana, Java, and Alex all looked at him.

"We need to get to Brea…" Martin started, getting his usual cockiness back…

"And FAST! I mean, seriously! All that I remember before I was jabbed with those black vines is that for one…the beast and I had one mind. I mean seriously, the spell was that powerful. I saw him enchant me with a spell…possessing me. But most importantly, he made me into a trap that would only effect those with memories of him…an illusion…and I—I remember what he was going to do next. He saw into my mind and saw Brea get away. And he saw into my memories and figured that you would get to the center first…I saw him figure it out. Then, it all faded. He's going to attack the center and he's going to squeeze the location of Brea from M.O.M! I just hope Brea is somewhere far away, so we can get to her first. Tell me, do you know where she is?" Martin finally finished, taking a breath somewhere in between there. Of course, he spoke fast due to his excitement, so Java was instantly puzzled.

However, Diana and Alex understood the intensity of the situation.

"Brea…is….at the center with M.O.M…currently." Diana said, sheepishly, with a slight blush.

Of course, Martin was shocked. Then, in a hurry, he said

"THEN LET'S GO!"  
>And he and Alex were already running before Diana could suggest that they form a plan. Realizing it was hopeless to try to ration with them, Diana rolled her eyes and ran after her partners. And she was followed by a certain very confused Java.<p>

Brea shivered, looking at the three Center agents surrounding her for comfort. She remembered that look of worry on M.O.M's face when they got the alert that the Shadow Beast was in the building. Quickly, a second blue portal opened minutes after Diana, Java, and Alex had gone on their mission. And so, her, along with three center agents to protect her were rushed out.

Meanwhile, back at the Center, M.O.M. was fighting against the horrible beast, with Billy hiding behind her, terrified. The Dark Beast charged, while M.O.M. dove out of the way. She landed with a small 'thud' and rolled to the side, before activating her special U-Watch. Meanwhile WHOOP agents were beginning to arrive for back-up, as a lot of the Center agents were fighting with each other. Billy described it as thin black needle-like thingies turning people into the beasties slaves. Remaining Center agents were ordered to get out of there before they were possessed too. And so, her and a few other non-possessed agents were left. And while she held off the beast so those few other agents could get out before the help was strong enough that what was left of their small force could come back, she was beginning to fear that she might get possessed. She quickly shoved the idea out of her head, as her laser slashed into the Beast. She flipped backwards, and was shocked to see the beast just regenerate what it lost.

Suddenly, at that very moment, the computers fed out that three new agents and one guest had arrived:

Martin, Diana, Java, and Alex. Billy shouted to M.O.M. the news, before the beast turned around and faced the green alien. M.O.M. was ready to leap forwards, but instead watched as Billy's tiny hovercraft was hooked onto and pulled back, with Billy in it. In an instant, the alien was behind a grinning Martin.

"Hey Ugly!" Martin yelled out.

"Ready for a rematch?"

(Side Note: I hope you're enjoying my Martin Mystery Fanfic so far. Chapter Three is coming soon! Oh yeah, and I plan on removing the WHOOP side of things, Alex included, later, probably in Chapter 7 or so. Maybe earlier. Why? Well, this isn't a crossover fanfic, now is it? If you liked, then spread the word about this story. And…yeah, that's it. Again, wait for Chapter 3!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Possessed Center

"Martin! Trouble!" Diana shouted out. When the flame-haired teen turned, he saw a mass of possessed agents rushing towards them.

"Stay absolutely still!" was all Martin said, as the Dark Beast started to charge. Suddenly, Martin relived that night in the alleyway, as he was picked up by his collar. M.O.M. was about to jump in to help before Martin mouthed to her one specific instruction: Stay still, don't talk. Though unwilling to listen to one of her students, M.O.M did as she was told, as she wondered what Martin might know that she didn't. The Center agents stopped in the hallway that led to the main mission room, where Diana, Alex, and Java stood, trying to be as still as possible. Each one looked more lost than the other. Finally, the confused Java, who couldn't take being confused anymore, asked:  
>"Why are we staying still?"<p>

Instantly, the hoard charged towards the trio. Alex screamed in fear, and Diana groaned, unwilling to face the large number that chased towards them. Java meanwhile braced himself. M.O.M took it upon herself to save Martin, and she literally TACKLED the Dark Beast. The Beast was in shock, staying on the floor a bit, as M.O.M helped Martin to his feet.

"You okay?"  
>"A little warning next time, please?"<p>

The two looked over to see groups upon groups of Center agents, trying to get through the hallway first. Java was busily hurling Center agents aside, and bashing their heads, scared. Meanwhile, Alex was grabbed by one center agent, while another started to form the black wisps. As soon as they started to solidify, Diana had kicked the second Center agent to the floor. The one that had grabbed Alex was surprised at the fall of his partner, before he got his own knuckle sandwich to the face. Grabbing the wound and letting go of Alex, the center agent blindly stumbled backwards. However, it was to no avail, as Diana and Alex found themselves surrounded. Soon, even Java was having trouble with the huge number of enemies.

"Martin, do me a favor! Follow me!" M.O.M. said, and though impossible, Martin could've sworn he could've heard some excitement in her voice. Together, the two opened a heavy drawer, revealing a blue portal, like the ones Martin would go on missions with. The two reached in, and both pulled out a U-Watch.

"Alright, this is how to unlock it…and hurry, your partners are getting overwhelmed…" M.O.M. said, before relaying the code to Martin.

There was a sickening crunch as Java stomped upon a center agent, who was on the floor, in the jaw. Blood spurted out. The agents were now jumping onto him, over and over, and eventually, it was too much weight to carry so many agents. Java fell backwards, and landed on two other agents. Another sickening crunch.

As at least fifteen people surrounded the tackled, yet struggling, caveman, Billy flew over. He saw wispy needles begin to extend from two of them. That was enough to let Billy know the situation, as he pressed a button on his hovercraft…and hard. Instantly, it shot out a lazer, which zapped a center agent on Java. Laser after laser, the center agents kept on coming, but it was enough as to slow the flow. And enough as to free Java. When the barbaric warrior stood back up, Billy told him simply to run and back up Diana and Alex. Java nodded, and with efforts of lasers and Java's strengths, he was able to move a bit through the crowd. A bit was all it took. M.O.M. seized the opportunity and slammed on a red button on the desk in the room. Instantly, the mission portal, the same one that led Center agents anywhere, opened and spliced many of the agents. A large group fell down, and a few others fell down too. When that victim group stood up, their eyes were clear, freed of the spell. And they helped back up.

Martin was the first to notice that the beast was gone, though he didn't say anything. Instead, he typed in the last few digits of the access code, unlocking the U-Watch. With two new unlocked U-Watches, M.O.M signaled Billy to come over.

Java, along with a non-possessed agent, finally worked over to Diana and Alex, who both had been defeated, and though Diana had black needles sticking into her, and was unmoving on the floor, Alex was still fighting strong.

Billy showed up and tossed Java and Alex U-Watches.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed out loud. Meanwhile Java simply put it on with an approving grunt. Then the two pulled out fancy gadgets, for Alex, the Laser, and for Java, the I-Cutter. Using the Cutter, Java slashed into some Center agents uniforms. And though blood was drawn, some were freed of the spell. Others were just made madder.

Billy helped the fight.

…..

Meanwhile, Brea was scared. The Dark Beast had found them, and if it could be smiling, she was sure it would be. The center agents meant to protect her, stood strong. The Beast merely stood there, and the lot of them just stood there, unmoving. Finally, a center agent yelled out:

"Hey! Come on! You just gunna stand there? Bring it on!"

The noise was enough, and the beast rushed forwards. In an instant, the challenger was out cold, due to a gas. Then the beast's back sprouted eight, long black tentacles. Each one punctured the agent, each one filled with a deadly venom. Brea didn't have to check the corpse to see if it was still alive, it was pretty obvious the agent was dead. After all, his skin wrinkled up, his eyes glazed over, and he basically became a skeleton with a thin layer of skin covering his bones, and two bulging, dead eyes. Brea screamed. The other agent stepped in front of her defensively and started firing a special gun. Each bullet hit, and the Beast recoiled. But, then the wounds healed quickly and the Beast was after them again.

….

Back at the center, the WHOOP agents charged and in a minute, it was a full-on war. The possessed versus WHOOP and friends. M.O.M took it upon herself to call back any other Center agents who wanted to join in the fight. Alex was reunited with her friends.

"Sam! Clover!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss us?" a blonde-haired girl said cockily.

"Uh, yeah. A little help here?" Martin cried out as the numbers of the possessed around him grew to an extortionate amount. Diana, meanwhile, met a red-headed girl in a green jumpsuit.

"So, you're this Diana who I kept getting compared too back then, huh?" Sam said, while Diana let out a wild roar and tackled her.

In a minute, the two were fighting, each evenly matched in physical combat. The redhead, who had the same gadgets that Alex had when she rescued Martin, activated her rocket boots while she was on the ground, Diana on top. Instantly, she launched forwards, and though she hit about a ton of other agents, she was able to get Diana off of her. After deactivating her boots, Sam charged Diana.

M.O.M, however, was fighting when her U-Watch started blinking. Skillfully evading her opponent, she pressed a button and saw a face project out of the watch, crying for help. The face claimed that the Dark Beast was with him and Brea, and that he couldn't keep up his fight much longer. The image fizzled out quickly, and M.O.M. was smacked across the floor. When she stopped skidding, she looked up to see long needles heading towards her. Suddenly, the needles stopped, and the person who wielded them was on the floor, limbs bent in a strange way. Java, her savior, helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Was all that M.O.M. said. Java simply ran back into the battlefield to take on more.

Meanwhile, Alex and Clover were fighting their best, holding off possessed Center agents, even knocking out a few. Soon, there was a significant decrease in their numbers.

Diana and Sam, still rumbling rolled over to Java, who promptly picked up Diana and tossed her to the ground. Forcefully. Sam then pulled out her laser from a glove pocket and promptly began zapping Diana, trying to cure her. Seeing as it wasn't working, she ordered Java to smack Diana once more. That was enough. Diana groaned as she snapped out of it.

"C-Crud…note to self: Don't g-get defeated." Diana said, in pain.

WHOOP agents backed Martin up, and soon even Center agents. Sure the enemy started out with a lot, but WHOOP started out with more. And though some got possessed, others were freed, and eventually, all those who were freed began to outnumber those who got possessed. And so, with much effort, the numbers of the enemy lowered to an easy-to-conquer low. When the enemy was all defeated, or cured, M.O.M. finally breathed a sigh of relief. The Center, however, was a mess. But, it didn't really matter, as most of it was repairable. At least most of it. The agents cheered, and grinned in their triumph of a job well-done. Suddenly, a loud siren blared. M.O.M. began to speak:

"Okay, sure, we may have won this battle. But the job isn't done yet. We need to save Brea, otherwise the Dark Beast will summon his master, and the world as we know it…will be conquered and eventually ended. We thank WHOOP for their efforts, but now realize that the battle has started with the Center…as it will end with the Center. We are taking the mission back into our own hands, so that WHOOP agents can get back to their crime-stopping matters. Perhaps we shall meet again sometime. Until then, we are back in action and no longer need assistance from a source this major. We promise to wrap up the case and call for help again if needed. Thank you. Now, the Center agents will be excused to go about what they were doing before the attack. Will Martin, Diana, and Java please stay after?"

With that speech over, Martin and Alex locked eyes.

"Wait…we're saying goodbye again? And this fast?" Alex asked, her voice whiny and with disbelief.

"Aww…come on, I haven't seen you in forever." Martin complained.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you all about the new Barvin Realm 3 video game coming out."

"They're making a Barvin Realm 3?"

"I know, right?"

"You have to tell me about it!"  
>"Later, okay? But…Martin, promise me we'll meet again."<p>

"No promises."

"Poo."

"But fine, I promise."

"Thank you!"

And with that, Alex started to walk away, before going into a run. Her eyes glittered with tears. Martin, on the other hand was watching Alex run off, with hope that he could live up to his promise. And hope to someday buy Barvin Realm 3. Soon, they were all gone. Except for a certain three agents that M.O.M. told to stay after.

…

'Come on…what's taking so long? Hurry up and send back-up!' the one last Center agent protecting Brea thought as he struggled to get up after a horrid blow. The Dark Beast then picked up the Center agent and drained away his life. Setting down the withered corpse, it looked up to find Brea. And of course, she had run. The Dark Beast wandered around blindly, looking for the girl.

"My master!" a voice rang out.

The Dark Beast turned around and saw a little green alien, Billy.

"I did what you asked. The Center invasion was started, and ended, and as expected, a few new recruits snuck out."

As Billy said this, four possessed Center agents stepped out of the shadows.

"And as expected, the Center stopped the invasion as planned. But, because I was able to help, they trust me in this case." Billy continued, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"And, don't worry. I know how hard it was to find Brea when the Center hid her until I told you where she was. In fact, I know her current location right now."

And so Billy told the Beast where Brea was hiding, and promised that he would soon prevent any attempt to stop the summoning. In return however, the Beast had to give his part of the bargain. The Beast simply agreed, and held out a strange hand, the same one that grabbed Martin's collar. In it was what Billy craved. He snatched the orb and let it go into him, enjoying the feeling of warmth. That addictive feeling. That chemical which fed his mind the thoughts to serve the beast. When the feeling was over, Billy nodded.

"Don't worry, your owner will come! And I'll have more of those…right?"

The Beast agreed, and then the two parted ways, the Beast with four new servants and the location of Brea…

(Side Note: Don't worry, Chapter Four coming soon! And, last chapter I did warn you that WHOOP would step out of the story. So I figured, 'Hey, why wait until deep in the story, and not remove them right now?' Bringing in Sam and Clover was kind of the grand finale. I hope you're enjoying so far. Again, Chapter Four will be coming at you soon!)


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Brea and the Dark Beast stood in the still night, facing each other. Not a single one moved, yet both were determined. The girl still wondered how the Beast had found her, but figured it really didn't matter at that point. While the Dark Beast couldn't see her due to the fact she wasn't moving, she was frozen with a mix of fright and thought, as she wondered how she could get out of this situation. She could run backwards, after all, it wasn't a dead end. But what would stop the Beast from catching up to her? Well, it didn't matter because she heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Don't worry, soon-to-be vessel. We'll have you soon." A calm, and warm voice said, even though the person who uttered those words was still looking around. It was as if he couldn't see that Brea was right in front of him. Of course, the girl didn't notice this, due to the fact she was still facing the Beast. But, that voice was enough to scare her. Her adrenaline pumped and her temples throbbed. The footsteps were getting closer…and closer, the experience maddening. Finally, poor Brea screamed and ran, only to be caught by the Center agent behind her.

"Hello, pretty. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The center agent said. And, in the dark lighting, Brea couldn't notice his eyes. So, she trusted the agent, and she hugged him, crying.

"Please help me! Please help me!" she said, over and over. The Center agent, who was a male named George, stroked her back, then lifted her face by lifting her chin with his finger. The Beast, on the other hand, was staying still observing the work of his deceitful servant. Brea, however, was confused as to why the Beast hadn't attacked yet. So, she broke free of the agents hold, and then grabbing the enslaved George's hand, she ran off, dragging him along. The Beast on the other hand was glad that she had been fooled and waited for the inevitable events to slowly unfold.

Martin, Java and Diana were looking at the body of a withered Center agent.

"This is where the transmission for help came from." Diana said, scared at the body that laid spread out before her.

"Too cool! It's like his soul was sucked right out of his body! Just like 'Soul Suckers From the Underworld!'" Martin said, excited. Java was freaked out by it and scrambled far away and behind Diana.

"Friends protect Java?" the quivering caveman asked.

"Yes, Java. We'll protect you." Martin said, half-heartedly as he examined the corpse. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"Brace yourselves!" Diana said, and the nervous trio spun around to see the second of the four center agents that remained possessed. In the dark lighting, the silhouette was the only thing visible.

"Who are you?" Martin demanded, stepping in front of Diana and Java, protectively.

"I'm on the case of the Dark Beast, same as you I believe." The center agent responded. Martin stepped forwards, lulled into a false sense of security.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Martin!" the teenager said, and he shook hands with the servant.

"Call me Zin." The female servant responded, with a smile.

…

Billy had returned to the Center, with a little alien smile, but cold eyes. He floated in his hover chair over to M.O.M.

"Billy, just the person I wanted to see." M.O.M. said, acknowledging his presence.

"What do you want?" Billy asked playfully.

"I wanted to ask you something."  
>"Ask away."<p>

"Do you think it was the right decision to take those WHOOP guys off the case?"  
>"Yes, M.O.M. ! After all, they have their own things to do." Billy responded, though the true reason he said that was because he knew that the Dark Beast would rather take on one agency than two. M.O.M. nodded.<p>

"Thank you Billy." She said, before sighing. As Billy turned to leave, however, M.O.M. had one more question:

"By the way, the computers are giving me reports that you're leaving the Center frequently. Can you tell me where you're going in these breaks?"

Billy froze, and tried to think of an at least reasonable alibi.

"Uh…I've just been tired of being cooped up in here, so I've been visiting the outside world a bit."

"But so frequently?"

"Well, I keep thinking that you'd get mad at me if I stay out too long, so I always come back in, but then I want to go outside again and—" Billy said, rushing.

"Don't get panicked, Billy. I believe you." M.O.M. said, putting her trust in the little green creature.

Billy let out a sigh of relief as he left the room.

…

Three parties, each with a traitor. Three parties each practically condemned.

…

Brea and George had made a reasonable distance away from that monster, or at least Brea thought so.

"That was odd." The girl said.

"What was?" George asked, holding her hand. Brea let him, due to the fact it calmed her down. He was warm, trustworthy…somebody she wanted to melt with…she quickly shook her head free of those feelings for the moment before continuing.

"Didn't you notice? The Dark Beast had to chance to attack me, and didn't."

"That is peculiar. Let's ask M.O.M. about it."

"Sounds good, you want to head back to the center right now?"

George improvised, trying to keep them away from the heroes. He lifted her chin.

"Can't we wait a little?"

"No, listen…this is too soon, and…" Brea started, before George kissed her. Their lips touched, and in that moment, a wonderful feeling filled Brea's body. He was so handsome…so perfect. When they finally separated, Brea was blushing.

"I guess we can wait a bit."

…

Meanwhile, Martin, Diana, Java, and Zin had decided to team up. Zin, however, intended on leading them to their doom.

"Follow me, I think Brea went this way." She said, taking the lead. Martin, Diana, and Java were getting kind of tired, but still followed.

"So, how many other agents are investigating?"

"Three." Zin said, remembering the others she escaped with.

"Great."

Finally, Zin led them into an alleyway, and into a dead-end.

"Wait…is this some kind of joke?" Martin asked.

"Martin…I think this is a trap!" Diana said, piecing it together. Java trembled, and the three turned to bolt away from Zin, before they say the Dark Beast. It started to come closer.

"The flame-head and the caveman would be useful in your service. The girl however, you should drain her." Zin reported. Diana gasped, flashbacking to that horrible corpse that they say. Drained.

"We won't let you hurt Diana!" Martin said.

"Yeah! No hurt friend!" Java said, with obviously faked courage.

"And who cares if we're enslaved? We'll break free!"

"Yeah!"

Zin grinned.

"No, he'll feed you the orbs. Nobody has broken free of them." She said.

"So, you and these other three are orbed?"

"No, we're needled, like all three of you were once." She said, stepping back, letting the Dark Beast walk closer, and closer, slowly, as if to inflict fear.

…

Brea and George were in another kissing, one that she wished would never end. She slipped her hand under George's shirt, feeling his wonderful muscles. George didn't seem to mind. He was perfect.

George felt Brea slip her hand under his shirt. He smiled, not minding. He squeezed her closer, feeling her breathing and his breath go into unison. She didn't seem to mind. So trusting…and what a resemblance to the Great One. She was a perfect vessel. However, the moment didn't last, as they had to pull apart to breathe. They looked at each other. Brea was looking with passion, with love. With a will to be with this man forever. George was looking with purpose and determination. With a will to please the Great One by turning in a very willing vessel.

"You know…" George whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Brea asked, with a giggle.

"You're perfect."

"You are too."

"Too bad, though. That we have to go back to the Center."  
>"I know, right?"<br>"Especially when we'll never see each other again."

"What?"

"Horrible, isn't it?"

"Why?"

"Well, we're united for this mission. After, we must go our separate ways."

"George…"

"And plus, it's too bad because or world won't be perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah, don't tell M.O.M., but I looked in the case files. For the supposed Dark Beast."

Brea was confused as to where this was going.

…

The Dark Beast was finally close enough. He pulled three yellow orbs out of what seemed to be thin air.

"You'll never enslave us forever!" Martin cried out purposefully.

"Oh, but he has already orbed one other." Zin said, stepping closer.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Ever heard of a green alien named Billy? He was forced to have one unwillingly, and as expected, was addicted. He is literally like a puppy dog…being our personal little pet."

"Billy…traitor?" Java said, scared.

"We need to warn M.O.M.!" Martin said.

Diana then realized what they could do.

"Martin! The U-Watch!"

Martin realized the idea and started a transmission.

"M.O.M., we need help! Right away!" Martin said.

"Got it!" the voice of M.O.M. responded, and the transmission was over.

The Dark Beast suddenly launched three tentacles out of its back, each one grabbing Martin, Diana, and Java. It brought them closer, intending to feed them the orbs one by one. The tentacles were wrapped around their waists.

Martin pressed a button on his U-Watch and as the Dark Beast crept closer to Java, he tossed a tool. Java caught it, nearly breaking it with his grip, and realized what it was.

"I-Cutter!" Java said loudly, and sliced the tentacle holding him off. However, the Dark Beast threw the orb at him. Java saw it coming closer. That little orb that could potentially turn him into a mindless servant. However, then something unbelievable happened. Martin, while the Dark Beast's attention was on Java, was wriggling himself out of the tentacle. He finally made it out, then pressed a button on his U-Watch. He dove, in front of Java, as if to take the orb himself and let his friend remain with a free will. But instead, he caught the orb in a device.

"Slime scan!" he said, as the orb flattened itself. Results came up on screen, but then Martin saw it. A door in the alleyway. He threw the I-Cutter, and it cut off the tentacle holding Diana. The poor girl ran from Zin and the beast as Martin opened the door. As expected, a glowing blue portal was there, that M.O.M. opened from the transmission begging for help. The three dutifully escaped into it, and it closed before the Dark Beast and Zin could follow. Once in the center, Martin checked the projection giving him info about the orb.

'This orb is highly addictive as it gives its victims a sense of warmth and security. The warmth is greater than any other, forcing victims to crave more. However, it also unleashes a chemical into the mind of the victim implanting thoughts to willingly become a slave to whoever gave the victim the orb. If enough orbs are given, the chemical will build up and the victim will become a slave forever.'

The description ended there. M.O.M. rushed over.

"What happened back there?" she asked, a sense of urgency in her voice.

Martin showed her the description of the orb.

"It's Billy. He's been given these orbs by the Dark Beast. We don't know how many he's had, we just know he's currently an enemy." The boy explained. M.O.M nodded, understanding the situation.

"And Brea?"

"We couldn't find her."

"Well, I think we know how to finally stop this Beast, the easy way." M.O.M. said.

Martin, Diana, and Java exchanged confused looks. The woman pressed a button, and called Billy to the room. When the little green alien arrived, M.O.M. pressed another button quickly, causing a strange cage to fall onto Billy, from a hole that opened in the ceiling.

"What the-? What's this for?" Billy asked, his voice confused and worried.

"Billy, you're going to help us."

"But I already was helping you!"

Martin then couldn't hold back.

"Of course, because those orbs were totally helping you stick to our side."

Suddenly, Billy's face twisted and turned into a strange figure.

"You'll never get anything out of me! My master will rule the world, and we'll serve the Great One one day!" he cried out.

"As long as Brea is safe, I'd have to deem that fact false." Diana said cockily, standing besides Martin.

"Oh, you'll see! My master already has the vessel! HE's already preparing the summoning! And don't even try to save her, because she's on our side now!"

"What? YOU ORBED HER?" Martin cried out in disbelief, feeling all his hope beginning to fade.

"No, her body must remained untouched by the master's dark magic. She has not been orbed or needled. In fact, she willingly joined us."  
>"Well, we're going to get her back. And we're going to get you back too, Billy." M.O.M. responded, confidently. Billy suddenly started laughing. Not a cheerful, happy laugh. Nor a one of disbelief and confidence. No, this laugh was pure crazy and maniacal.<p>

"Well, good luck with that-especially when you'll have to deal with-…" Billy began, before his body began to change.

Java realized what was happening.

"No Billy! Don't turn to Ganthar!"

"Too late, you imbecile of a caveman." Billy said, his voice deepening.

The four could do nothing but watch as Ganthar broke out of the cage and slammed M.O.M. aside. She let out a grunt, before hitting the wall. There was a sickening crunch before she fell off. Martin, Diana, and Java ran over and Ganthar pushed a button on M.O.M.'s desk. Immediately, a blue portal opened, which Ganthar escaped through. As soon as he was gone, the portal closed.

And hence, Martin, Diana, and Java were trying to help an injured M.O.M. And Brea, via George's manipulation became a believer of the Dark Beast and would willingly allow herself to be the vessel. With all odds stacked against the heroes, the three can't help but wonder if this time…they might lose.

(Side Note: And so the chapter ends. Scary, huh? No? Whatever. Anyways, Brea might be manipulated, but she still doesn't know George is possessed. After all, if he was possessed, she would've figured out it was the Dark Beast making him say that. So, yeah…Chapter 5 coming soon! Man, I update fast, don't I? I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far, and that you'll enjoy the chapters yet to come! I repeat, Chapter 5 coming soon!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

George felt the dark magic leave his body, as his free will slowly returned. Shaking out the cobwebs, he realized he was in a stone cell, with a row of energy beams blocking the entrance, which doubled as the exit.

"He's awake." A former Center agent named Zin clarified as she stepped in front of the cell. The energy beams slowly dissipated.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" George cried out, backing himself against the wall. Zin stayed silent and walked away. A strange being then came into the cell. One that George could only recognize as the Dark Beast. Suddenly, the memories of his possession came flooding back. And that manipulation that he had inflicted on that poor, trusting girl…George was still in shock. He watched the Beast come closer. Then, it did something that George didn't expect. It pulled out a single, glowing yellow orb.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" George shouted out. It was as if the Dark Beast couldn't hear him, as it just came closer. George began to back up against the cold, stone wall. He was cornered.  
>"Turbo Bungee!" A voice rang out.<p>

Martin activated the gadget allowing it to wrap around the Beast and knock it to it's feet. George ran to his savior.

"You're from the Center?"

"No." a female voice rang out, before stepping forwards.

"We all from Center." Said a primitive voice. George saw his team of rescuers, a girl with a long-sleeved purple shirt, a caveman wearing plaid, and a blonde-teen with a cocky look on his face.

The Beast slowly got up and turned around. Suddenly, George screamed. Martin, Diana, and Java were confused. Or at least were. Until suddenly, Java was screaming too, his hands on his head, his face cringing. Both were obviously in pain. The Dark Beast meanwhile seemed to be faintly glowing, as if it was the one inflicting the pain.

"STOP! You're hurting them!" Martin screamed out, though the Beast obviously didn't care much. Suddenly, Diana and Martin locked eyes as they heard a high-pitched sound. Both dropped to their knees.

An ancient language rang out in their heads, until each and every one of them seemed as if they were under a spell. For, the Dark Beast was getting more powerful. And he had successfully enchanted them all.

"My master…the summoning is soon." Martin said as he slowly stood up.

"I will go to Brea, and reassure her. She is fully ours." George said, before slowly standing up.

"Master, I understand that you're getting more powerful due to the fact the time to summon is nearly here. Your dimension will open a rift at midnight, at which point you can channel your owner through via Brea. But, I wish you more power to assure that nothing goes wrong. Please, drain me. Take my energy." Diana said, before also standing up.

"Java…help…master." The caveman said, before he too, stood up.

Suddenly, Martin was at his knee's again.

"No! NO!" he screamed, as he fought to disrupt the spell. In a moment, he was within an inner conflict. And it was as if the world was crumbling around him. Until it was only him left. On an unstable piece of ground. It was shaking, a lot. There was evil laughter, before Martin realized it was his voice laughing. And in a moment, he was facing himself. Light and Dark, looking at each other. The platform crumbled a bit. For, it could only hold one of them. The two began fighting, but the Dark side was surprisingly strong. Using the Dark Beast's spell to its advantage, Martin's dark half pushed light Martin off the platform. As the sky turned red, the light Martin's scream of terror echoed through the air, as the side of him fell. Screaming, helpless, and doomed. For the Dark seemed to have won.

Martin stood up.

"I am sorry Master. A part of me fought your prophecy. I shall assure you it won't happen aga—"

Martin fell to his knees.

Suddenly, there were two sides again, and Martin's inner world fought. The Dark Martin was shocked as it saw a levitating light Martin.

"I won't give up." It said, confidently.

"You fool! Our master will win soon enough!"

"You're so naive."

The Dark Martin was shocked as the platform that it was standing on started crumbling. The Light Martin was obviously struggling to make this happen. A bead of sweat formed on the figurative Light side's forehead. The Dark Martin soon found that it was losing. And soon, the Dark side was falling, screaming. The red sky parted, revealing a sunny blue one. Plus, Light Martin was sure that the Dark side was not coming back.

Martin stood up, realizing he could still act undercover.

"My master, I am sorry. But, I assure you, all will go well." The teenage boy said, nervous that he might blow it. What if he was re-enchanted. Diana gave him a strange look before she too collapsed to the floor. Martin ran over and grabbed the body that was having an inner conflict. Then, with a turbo-bungee, the two soared across the dank dungeon until they had arrived in a strange room. Martin, carrying Diana, went every which way, getting hopelessly lost. Left. Right. Up. Left. Down. Right. Second Path. Third Doorway. Fourth Floor, fifth door. A few times, he had reached dead ends. But in the end, he found a good path. He felt good along it as he followed it along. When he thought he was far enough, he finally stopped and rested. His temples throbbed, adrenaline coursing like crazy. Gently setting his step-sister down, Martin sat down and discovered he was extremely tired.

"Martin?" a weak voice asked. Martin looked down and saw an extremely pale face. Diana.

"Diana…" Martin said, his voice unexpectedly sore, as he panted.

"Martin…are we going to be okay?"

"I—I hope so." Martin said, before coughing. He held his chest, where it ached.

"B-Brea…we need to s-s-s-…"

"I know." Martin coughed out, before his exhaustion overwhelmed him. And there, hopelessly lost, Martin passed out.

…

It was nearly time for summoning. Brea was putting on her shirt, the last article of clothing left needed to put back on after George's visit. She felt warm, reassured…happy. As she stepped out of her comfortable room, she was shocked that she had ended up in a stone room. Sighing, she realized it was for the best. After all, the world was going to be wonderful after this. Plus, this was the only way her wish could be granted: the only way to stay with George. She remembered how the Center deceived her, shaking the horrible thought off. George would never deceive her. She was sure of that.

George was also in the summoning room, but he hadn't put his shirt back on. She admired his muscles, perfect. He helped her onto a very uncomfortable stone table. She was positioned as to where moonlight leaked in from a hole in the ceiling. It was nearly time for summoning, and no Center agents to find.

…

Martin slowly woke up.

"D-Diana…" he started, stuttering. Diana helped him up.

"You passed out. For too long! The summoning is nearly here! We're running out of time to save Brea!" she said, getting straight to action. Her face had returned to flesh color, though Martin was breathing hard.

"O-okay. Let's go." The two ran off together, before stopping. The Dungeon was a maze. It was as if there was no way out. Martin sighed. Then Diana realized what they could do.

"Martin, the summoning room…it has to be in the center right? Because wasn't this dungeon built for the summoning? So, it should be in the main room."

"Easy to say. But how do we find it?"

Diana gave him a little know-it-all smile. Then she said:

"First, we need a compass."  
>"We don't have one."<p>

"But we might. Remember back at the Center fight? The U-Watch programming? Is there any program that you could install that might serve as a compass?"

"Yes, but we'd need to contact the Master Computer."

"Which would need approval from M.O.M…"

"Who's currently…in…the…medical…rooms…" Diana said, the thought of hope extinguishing.

"Wrong! There's always a substitute!"

"And it's always Billy!"

"But he's evil right now!"

"Oh…right."

The two looked at each other helplessly.

Then, Martin sent forth a transmission. It was answered by a middle-aged man. Diana and Martin exchanged a look of shock. What was it Alex had called this man-Jared?

"Martin! And Diana! What do you wish?"

Martin explained the situation, and Jared agreed. Quickly the two set about doing technological stuff, which Jared had to help Martin with a few times. Diana meanwhile, was feeling urgent. They didn't have much time before the summoning!

"Done!" Martin said.

"Compass?" Diana asked.

"Better." Martin responded, with a twinkle in his eyes.

'X-Locate selected' his U-Watch rang out. Then, a list opened. Each and every selection from the list was copied from the LegendDex. So, Martin scrolled down to 'Dark Beast.' Selecting it, he watched as a new list appeared. He selected 'Summoning Points.' And then another list popped up, this one with pictures. Martin selected the one that resembled where we was at. Quickly, a pair of coordinates showed up, along with his coordinates. They were surprisingly close. Diana and Martin followed the Watch's map as they slowly worked their way to the summoning point.

Ganthar and Java stood to make sure that nothing went wrong with the summoning. The Dark Beast felt more and more power rush in as the time of summoning was getting closer. George was holding Brea's hand, though her wrists and ankles were restricted by tight ropes that made her skin raw.

"It'll be quick. The Great One and you will merge. Then you'll become the Great One." George said, and that was the truth. The Great One would possess her for eternity. Then, George started lying:

"Then the Great One will be able to regain enough power to assume a form of its own. You'll be free, and we can be together in a perfect world with no evil." Then, the strong man bent down and kissed her hand. Though nervous, Brea felt her troubles slowly fade away. She was ready.

…

Martin and Diana sprinted down hallways and corridors, before seeing a bright light. There was a strange chant echoing throughout the halls. Martin and Diana decided that they didn't need the 'X-Locate' anymore, as they dashed towards the light and rhythmic chanting.

…

The words flew into Java's mind easily, as it did with Zin, and two other center agents. They chanted and felt energy channel through them.

The summoning was happening. A bright light shot up and illuminated the room. Ganthar still guarded the room to make sure that nobody interfered. Brea suddenly felt overwhelmed. She screamed.

…

Martin and Diana finally made it into the room, just a second before Brea screamed. The ropes holding her down dissolved into nothing as the manipulated girl's body began to levitate just a few inches above the table.

"Not good!" Diana said, before a laser was shot that near maimed her. The duo of heroes turned and saw a specific Ganthar charging them. And he was ANGRY.

…

Brea's eyes opened, white light dumping out of them. It came from her mouth and ears too. Then, slowly she felt something happen. Something was sliding into her, and then she realized something. The more IT came, the less of her body she felt. As the girl's life slowly began slipping out of her body to be replaced by a new soul, what was once Brea tried to scream again. Instead, she heard voices. The rhythmic chanting started to fade, and she heard different voices. In an ancient language. Red symbols began to engrave themselves into her body.

…

The I-Cutter was worthless against Ganthar's tough skin. Martin found that out the hard way. The duo was running, but Ganthar was too fast. The vile alien picked Diana up and flung her across the room. She flew straight over Brea, and hit a wall. Then, Ganthar turned towards a fleeing Martin. The teenage boy ran for Brea.

"There's not much time before this completes." He said through grit teeth. He realized that he had battled with summoned beasts before. There were times when he didn't even have time to stop the vessel from being possessed. But, he would always save the world in the end. However, if the summoning was completed, it didn't seem likely he would win. After all, if the Beast was this powerful, how tough would the Owner be?

…

Diana tried to get a solid bearing but couldn't. She found it hard to get up, and everything a bit blurry. A tear escaped from her left eyelid, as her breathing grew heavy and near unstable. Ganthar's blow had left a mark. She grunted, but again, collapsed. Looking up, through blurry eyes, she saw Brea's tense body begin to relax. The summoning was nearly over. Scared, Diana looked to the side and saw a small glitter.

…

Martin, meanwhile, jumped aiming to tackle Brea and get her grounded. It failed when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. In a second, he was on the ground, just over a yard away from the stone table. Face-down, he rolled over to his back and faced Ganthar, who's eyes began to heat up with fatal lasers.

"Billy! Stop! There has to be some of you left in there!" Martin screamed out, reciting 'Aliens on a Cloudy Day' lines when Mrs. Sunflower saves her husband with those words. Truly, the idea that it would work was just be plain stupid, as Ganthar was about to fire his laser. And he did.

"U-Shield!" Martin blurted out, quickly selecting the tool on his U-Watch. A blue shield formed over him as the lasers from Ganthar's eyes hit. However, to Martin's dismay, the shield broke, though the laser fizzled out as well. They canceled each other out. The U-Watch began bleeping things that Martin ignored as he ran and made a mad jump…only to be tackled by Ganthar again. Ganthar slugged him across the face, his bulky arm dislocating Martin's jaw. Blood poured out, and Martin gave a slurred cry of pain. The bleeping watch suddenly let out a beam that zapped Ganthar's left eye, as the casing covered it literally exploded. Green shards were scattered around the area. While Ganthar recoiled, Martin, with a dislocated jaw and a back that felt as if it were broken, ignored the pain on his wrist as the watch burned. He reached up and grabbed Brea's ankle, pulling her down, disrupting the summoning. The lights dispersed and Brea fell to the ground, her eyes and mouth closed. When her eyes opened, she and Martin locked eyes. She was saved. The Dark Beast screamed before charging.

Meanwhile, Diana, who had regained her bearings and shook the cobwebs out of her head. She screamed. The Dark Beast stopped its charge and turned towards Diana, who was still weakened. While it was distracted, Martin seized the opportunity and took off the burning Center device: the malfunctioning U-Watch. He ran up and jumped onto the monster. Hanging on its neck, Martin let out a cry of determination, as he shoved the U-Watch onto the Beast. It left a burn. Martin let go, and shoved the monster forwards. The time of summoning had passed. The Beast's extra power was gone. Which meant it couldn't keep up the spell possessing George and Java. Meanwhile, as the time of summoning passed, the Beast started glowing a strange purple glow.

Four yellow orbs emerged from Ganthar's body before entering the purple light that once was the monster. Martin finally realized what was happening.

"It doesn't have enough power to survive without it's owner! Since it grew more powerful towards summoning, now that it's over, it's lost all it's power. We won!" he cried out, absorbed in his pure triumph, as his adrenaline began to fade. Then, exhausted, the flame-headed boy collapsed. Java rushed over.

"Martin okay?" he asked, actually worried. Martin looked up, grimacing, and holding back tears.

"I'm in a bit of pain…but yeah, I'm fine."

Java smiled and picked up the boy. He then walked over to Diana.

"Diana okay?"

Diana, from her spot on the floor, laying face-up, merely smiled and managed a nod. Java picked her up too. Meanwhile, Ganthar was beginning to change back into Billy rapidly. By the time the transformation was complete, the stony dungeon seemed silent. A single word caused an echo, and the lighting was dim. Brea slowly stood up, and looked at George. Then, with hate, she looked back at Martin.

"Way to go, idiot! You ruined our only hopes of a perfect world!" she cried out. Then, Martin realized that she was injured. Burns were all over her body, her wrists and ankles raw, her skin wet with blood. The summoning would've killed her, and made her body an empty shell that the owner could possess Martin realized. Brea collapsed, before coughing up blood. Java, Diana, and Martin could only watched as the poor girl died on the floor, bloody, deceived…sad. They looked over to George. Mysteriously, he was gone.

…

M.O.M. had finally healed, a long while after the mission. She promptly congratulated the agents, and comforted Billy that it wasn't his fault that he was a slave. A team of agents were sent out to look for George, while Martin and his team had earned a break.

"It's just feels so good when you save the world." Martin said, soaking up the pride.

"Hey! That time was way too close for comfort, Martin!" Diana said, squishing his moment.

"Java just happy it over." The caveman said, with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

The three left the center, all with mixed feelings.

…

Alex sat on her bed, angry that her time with Martin had ended so abruptly. Sam and Clover had gone to the movies, though she chose to stay home and roll around in her sorrows. Suddenly, the floor opened, a blue portal shimmering. Alex suddenly sat up, gasping. A flame-headed boy leaped out of the portal, and landed in front of the bed.

"Martin!"

The portal closed as Martin flashed Alex one of his amazing smiles.

"Hey."

But, there was some formality in his tone. Martin walked up to Alex and sat on the bed, next to her.

"Jerry told me all about what happened! It sounded too close for comfort."

Martin nodded, confirming it. A bandage was around his burned wrist, and he had some bandages on his back.

"Yeah…but, that's not really what I came here to talk about…"

Alex held back a gasp of anticipation. Was he going to tell her that he loved her? Was this the moment she had been dreaming of?

Martin locked eyes with her.

"Now…I want you to answer…honestly…" he started, his eyes shimmering.

"Yes?" Alex said, excitement flooding over her face.

"So…I just wanted you to know…"

"YES?"

"That…"

Alex nearly squeaked in her excitement.

"…I wanted…"

Alex gasped.

"Are you okay?"

Alex suddenly snapped herself out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Carry on."

"Okay….I wanted…"

Martin kind of half blushed, before he continued. Alex noticed this and nearly exploded out of pure, raw, joy.

"…to…know…if…" Martin seemed as if he was choking on his words.

Alex nearly stood up, to shout 'Say no more, I will marry you, Mr. Mystery!' or 'Sure, we can go out someday.' Or something that she shouldn't have said.

"…you…"

Alex bit her lower lip, holding back a scream of pure happiness.

"…know any more about Barvin Realm 3!"

"What?"

The disappointment was visible on Alex's face, as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You know…before we parted ways, you started telling me about Barvin Realm 3! I can't wait! What else do you know about it? Is there a newsletter I can join? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was so excited I had trouble getting those words out. So, what do you know?" Martin said, grinning.

And so Alex stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Martin behind.

Martin sighed, before he heard a yelp from Alex on the other side. Then, the girl walked back into the room, her face tomato-red.

"Whhhaaatt?" Martin asked, exaggerating the word.

Alex merely pointed towards the door, signaling for him to get out. A confused Martin obeyed.

…

(Side Note: So, is that the final chapter? Maybe. Please review! If you liked it enough, I'll write a sequel about Martin and friends having to find George. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned with this story though! I might post an epilogue one day. So..yeah. REVIEW! Otherwise the Dark Beast will eat your soul. This chapter was also pretty long. Two chapters length to be specific. Oh well, though. Again, please review. Thank you! See ya'll! (I'll be checkin' the reviews section and take into account everything someone writes there. Sequel or no sequel? Reader…you choose!) )


End file.
